Me enamoré de la rubia
by Yuko-96
Summary: Que buena fiesta, pero hay que ser responsables e ir al instituto a clases. Solamente debo vestirme y... un momento estás dos grandes cosas no estaban antes aquí... y mi cabello no era tan largo... Oh Dios, no me digan qué... ¡Desapareció, mi hombría ya no está! ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió! ¡Ayúdenme! (Futuro Lemmon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~ Explico rápido, esta historia tratará solamente pareja "chico x Nathaniel gender bender" no como Nathaniel chico. Llevo aprox dos años sin escribir un fic así que lo más probable es que mi redacción no este perfecta y también, puedes haber faltas ortográficas porque no tuve tiempo de revisarlo. Espero de corazón que les guste~**

 **Los personajes de corazón de melón/ amour sucré no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y beemoov.**

* * *

Demonios, como le dolía la cabeza. Nathaniel recordaba lo bien que lo había pasado la noche anterior en aquella fiesta, claro, exceptuando alguno que otro choque de carácter que había tenido con Castiel, como siempre.

Se levantó de su cama sintiéndose más pesado que otras veces, "ha de ser por la fiesta", supuso.

—Bien Nathaniel, después de todo debes ir si o si al instituto… —El rubio entró al baño, se miró al espejo y quedó de piedra. —¿Pero qué… demonios?

Realmente estaba intentando mantener la compostura y convencerse de que aún soñaba y que si no despertaba pronto iba a llegar atrasado a clases. El espejo frente a él, en vez de reflejar su varonil y guapo ser, mostraba a una delicada, fina y atractiva rubia de ojos amarillos.

—Tal vez si me golpeo, logre despertar… —Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio una bofetada la cual le dolió… y bastante. —Bien, es momento de sentir pánico…

Y de manera automática, Nathaniel corrió en círculos por todo su piso, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo y comenzó a analizar la situación.

—¡¿Cómo demonios pudo haber pasado esto?! ¡No tiene lógica ni sentido común! —Cogió entre sus manos sus largos cabellos e intento jalarlos, pero se dio cuenta de que ahora esa acción era aún más dolorosa que antes. —Ya es muy tarde y debo ir al instituto sea como sea, pero… ¡¿Cómo rayos iré siendo una mujer?! ¡Ya sé! Voy a ir donde Rosalya, quizá ella sepa que hacer…

Y sin pensarlo mucho, se vistió con su típica ropa y salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de ropa, sin importarle que lo que llevaba puesto le quedaba muy grande y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

—¡Rosa! —Y sin más, irrumpió en la tienda de ropa de manera muy decidida.

—Vaya, tenemos una nueva clienta~—La peli-blanca esbozo una de sus típicas sonrisas, mientras observaba a Nathaniel de arriba abajo. —Debo decir que como mujer pensé que te ibas a parecer a Amber, pero me equivoqué… Eres mucho más guapa, Nathaniel.

—¡Eso no interesa! Un momento… ¡¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?! ¡¿Sabes que me pasó?! ¡¿Sabes cómo puedo regresar a la normalidad?!

—Tranquilízate, no sé qué te sucedió ni como puedes volver a la normalidad. Te reconocí porque hasta como mujer haces los mismos gestos… y que andas con tu ropa extra grande. —Rosa soltó una risilla divertida, se iba a divertir así… claro que sí. —Empezaremos por escoger la ropa interior, luego te probaras unas faldas o unos vestidos…

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no vine por eso! —Se sonrojo completamente al escuchar las palabras "ropa interior". —Yo vine porque creí que podías saber algo, pero mejor me iré al instituto, y es más que tarde.

—¿Y piensas ir enseñándolo todo?

Nathaniel se miró de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta que su típica ropa era tan grande que así se veían por completo sus pronunciados pechos y trasero.

—Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, lo que te ponga te quedará bien.

—No traigo dinero conmigo.

—No te preocupes, tómalo como un favor~

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna de la rubia, Rosalya la tomó de la mano, cogió un montón de ropa y se fueron hasta un probador.

— Lo principal es ver que sujetador es de tu tamaño así que… ¡Fuera ropa! —La rubia soltó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, ya que en dos segundos su compañera la dejó completamente desnuda. —Definitivamente tienes un muy buen cuerpo.

—Da-Dame ropa, rápido… —Muy apenada, Nath intentaba cubrirse con sus manos. La peli-blanca sonrió victoriosa, se iba a divertir mucho vistiendo a su nueva "muñeca".

Después de varios minutos el probador por fin se abrió, dejando ver a una albina muy feliz y a una preciosa rubia con una coleta alta, un vestido con escote corazón ajustado hasta un poco más debajo de los glúteos color celeste, una chaqueta de cuero mangas largas y de torso corto negra y tacones a juego con la chaqueta con tachas de púas en el tacón.

—Definitivamente, este no es mi estilo…

—Lo siento, eres tan delgada que todo lo demás te quedó muy grande…

—Parece como si Castiel me hubiese vomitado encima.

—Hablando de eso, quien sabe y así te lleves mejor con Castiel~

—¡No digas eso ni en broma, continuaré discutiendo con él!

—Recuerda lo que hablamos en el probador, nadie debe saber quién eres… eso significa que si debes tener una conversación normal con Castiel la tendrás.

—Pe-Pero…

—Ya lo sabes, eres Natalie mi prima, y vienes por un tiempo como alumna de intercambio a cambio de Nathaniel ¿Entendido?

—Bien… —Nathaniel dio un largo suspiro, luego vio la hora y comenzó a desesperarse. —¡Ya es muy tarde!

Rosalya sonrió y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su novio, le susurro algo en el oído y luego se despidió de él con un suave beso en los labios.

Se acercó hasta su nueva amiga y comenzaron el camino hasta el instituto. Rosa le daba uno que otro consejo a Nathaniel, mientras que este solo suspiraba resignado. Le hubiese gustado quedarse encerrado en su casa hasta que todo pasara, pero sabía que si hacia eso, sus notas iban a bajar y eso no podría ser por ninguna circunstancia posible.

—¿Estás lista?

—Listo, soy hombre.

—Pues… desde ahora eres mujer~

Y por enésima vez en esa mañana, la rubia dio un largo suspiro. Miró a su acompañante y la vio reír divertida, para luego ambos ingresar al instituto.

Las miradas hacia "Natalie" no se hicieron esperar, es que semejante belleza de pronto en el instituto, debía atraer miradas.

—Lo primero es que vayas a la sala de delegados y arregles lo de tu ficha ¿La directora no se dará cuenta de algo?

—No lo creo, la directora evita por todos los medios involucrarse en asuntos de papeleos y esas cosas.

—Bien… entonces de aquí te dejo sola, debo ir a hablar con Alexy sobre una nueva línea de ropa. —Y sin esperar respuesta del delegado, Rosalya ya había desaparecido de su vista.

—Demonios… La sala de delegados esta solamente a medio pasillo, si cierro los ojos y camino rápido no sucederá nada…—Dicho y hecho. La rubia cerro los ojos y comenzó a caminar recto, pero el no saber usar los tacones le pasó la cuenta. El tobillo de la chica se torció y esta vino a terminar en el piso. —Ay…

—Que torpe eres, si no sabes caminar con eso ¿Por qué los utilizas?

 _Oh dios_ , pensó. Justo a quien menos quería encontrarse estaba frente a él… ella, pero no debía perder la cordura y pelearse con él por llamarle torpe, después de todo era una simple chica que jamás había visto.

—A-Ah… Si lo estoy… no es nada. —Al terminar de decir eso, sintió como unas fuertes manos la tomaron de la cintura y la levantaron. Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y rápidamente se separó del agarre del pelirrojo.

—Oye tranquila, no te haré nada… nada que tú no quieras. —Castiel esbozo una sonrisa ladina, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara aún más.

—¡Muchas gracias, pero ya debo irme! —Y como si de zapatillas deportivas se trataran, salió corriendo hasta entrar a la sala de delegados.

—Vaya, es muy extraña… pero por alguna razón siento que la conozco. —Y encogiéndose de hombros se marchó del lugar.

La preciosa Natalie se afirmó algo nerviosa contra la puerta de la sala. El corazón le latía a mil por horas y sentía que estaba más roja que el cabello de Castiel.

—Castiel…. —¡¿Por qué demonios le pasaba eso con él?! Siempre lo había odiado y ahora que era mujer, bastaba con un toqueteo en su cintura y tenerlo cerca para que estuviera salida de sus cabales.

Respiró varias veces hasta tranquilizarse, una vez hecho se dispuso sin más a hacer todos los papeles necesarios para su ingreso.

Terminada su inscripción, salió de la sala sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en que le diría al profesor y a "sus nuevos compañeros". Para su desgracia, un pelinegro también iba distraído, pero este con su playstation portátil, provocando que ambos chocaran, cayendo la rubia sobre Armin.

—Ay… Otra caída más…

—N-No… Mi PSP…

—¿Hm…? —La delgada chica miró al frente y puso ver al gemelo gamer mirando casi con lágrimas hacia el piso, donde yacía rota su consola. —Oh…

—¡Espero que traigas mucho dinero maldi…to…! —Y al fijarse en la persona que había provocado tan horrible accidente, su enfado se había esfumado en un dos por tres.

—De verdad lo siento mucho… creo que podré pagarte tu consola.

—No te preocupes, no sucede nada…

¿Había escuchado bien? La consola de Armin se había roto, llevándose con ella todos los avances en sus juegos y partidas importantes ¿Y él le decía que no pasaba nada?

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que si…

—Esto… entonces ¡Me voy! —Y aprovechando lo embobado que se encontraba el chico, la sonrojada Natalie corrió hasta el salón de clases, claro, teniendo cuidado de toser su tobillo con los tacones o chocar con algún chico distraído por una consola.

Una vez en el salón, habló con el profesor y pronto ya pudo presentarse con la clase, explicando a los presentes, ya que se había dado cuenta que ni Lyssandro ni Kentin estaban presentes; que había ocurrido un intercambio, que Nathaniel se había ido a su instituto y ella aquí. Rosa se encargó de dejar muy claro que ella era su prima.

Las clases continuaron su rumbo normal, pero no todo era como siempre, la pelo claro se sintió muy incómoda ante las miradas persistentes de Armin y Castiel. Una vez terminada la clase, la chica se dispuso a marcharse rápidamente a su casa, pero fue detenida uno de los chicos.

—¿Ya te vas? No te vayas a romper un tacón~ —Y nuevamente la sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro, haciendo que Natalie se molestara un poco.

—Así es ¿Qué más puedo hacer aquí?

—Pues… ya que me debes una por recogerte del piso, te la iba a cobrar ahora.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sería?

—Pues… por lo visto eres muy lista, tanto como el delegaducho ese. —Al escuchar eso Nathaniel resoplo algo molesto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. —Mañana hay examen, y me gustaría que fueses a mi casa a ayudarme a estudiar.

Y nuevamente su corazón comenzó a latir de manera rápida y sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro. Muchas cosas pasaron por su ahora _mente de chica_ , pero alguien le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Aquí estabas, venía por ti.

—¿Ah? Por mí. —Armin sonrió mientras mostraba su consola rota.

—Ya que murió cuando choqué contigo, quiero que vengas conmigo a la tienda por una nueva~

—Un momento gamer sin vida, ella vendrá conmigo a estudiar.

—Yo no he dicho que sí.

—¿Lo ves rojito? Ella vendrá conmigo.

—Tampoco dije que iría contigo.

—Pues entonces date prisa y escoge con quien ir. —Al parecer Castiel ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—A-Ahm… Esto… Yo…

Vaya, en su primer día de clases como chica, Nathaniel estaba en un gran problema ¡¿Dónde está Rosalya cuando más la necesita?! Pues claro, observando todo con una sonrisa detrás de las taquillas.

* * *

 **Quise hacer algo especial, así que ustedes decidirán el desarrollo del próximo capitulo, así que...**

 **¡Prepara a Nathaniel para su cita!**

 **Debes escoger uno de estos conjuntos, dependiendo de tu elección será con quien obtenga la cita. (Esto no quiere decir que al final quedará con ese chico).**

 **Conjunto número 1: Top negro hasta algo más abajo de los pechos, jeans del mismo tono rasgados, vans rojas, aretes de cruz y pulsera de cadena dorada.**

 **Conjunto número 2: Sueter corto gris con la palabra "Meow" bordada, jeans negros, converse negras con blanco y un gorro grande gris oscuro.**

 **¡Bueno eso es todo, espero en sus Reviews que escojan el conjunto y que me digan que tal les pareció el primer cap de este fic! Amo leer los comentarios sobre mis historias, me hacen feliz y me ayudar a continuar escribiendo~**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, atentamente Yuko-96ღ**


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola! aquí traigo el segundo capitulo, demoré más de lo que tenia planeado... y es que cuando llevaba algo más de la mitad del capitulo, mi pequeño sobrino rompió la pantalla de mi computador personal u.u y no saben lo que me costó recuperar el cap... y después conseguir el computador de mi hermano para escribir :c espero que ahora no demore tanto en traer la actualización..._**

 ** _Bien, espero que les guste el capitulo :3 (No tuve tiempo de revisar el cap, así que lo más probable es que tenga faltas de ortografía y/o redacción)_**

 ** _Los personajes de corazón de melón/amor sucré no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y beemoov._**

* * *

 _Dios… ¿En qué lio te has metido Nathaniel?_ Pensó. Y es que, frente a su ahora femenina persona, se encontraban dos chicos esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—Yo…—Si, él o mejor dicho ella, estaba completamente decidida a rechazar a ambos chicos e irse a encerrar en su departamento sin volver a ver a nadie por el resto de su vida.

—¡Hola chicos! —Y abrazando a "su prima" Rosa, sonrió de manera divertida. —Lyssandro te estaba esperando para ir a estudiar contigo, Castiel…

—Lo sé, estoy esperando a que nuestra acompañante comienza a caminar.—Y nuevamente el pelirrojo ponía su típica sonrisa ladina.

—No creo que sea bueno llevar a alguien más a casa de Lyssandro sin que sus padres lo sepan ¿No?

—Hmp… —Y sin decir nada, Castiel se retiró de la vista de todos.

—Muchas gracias… —Nathaniel susurro de manera baja solo para que la albina le escuchara. Luego, fijó su vista al frente, dándose cuenta de que el peli-negro continuaba frente a ella.—Oh…

—¿Y bien?

—No te preocupes Armin, Natalie estará a las cinco y media en la entrada del parque ¿Bien?

—¿Enserio?

—Si… ¿Enserio? —Y es que al igual que el gamer, la rubia no se lo creía.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Bien, entonces nos vemos ahí para poder ir a comprar una nueva PSP, adiós~ —No estaba muy segura, pero según ella, Armin se había ido con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Te salvé de Castiel.

—Me hiciste salir con Armin.

—Pues… de nada~

—¡¿Cómo que de nada?!

—Oye, tú rompiste el video juego del chico… mínimo deberías acompañarlo a comprar uno nuevo.

La rubia suspiró resignada, Rosalya tenía razón, le debía eso a Armin. Ambas chicas se fueron del instituto, pero antes de poder ir a su departamento, tuvieron que pasar por la tienda de ropa.

—¡Leigh! —La peli-blanca corrió al romántico encuentro con su amado, dejando a la rubia con una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

—¡Ya vámonos! —Y sin importarle nada, Nathaniel gritó con el fin de apurar a la otra chica, haciendo que esta bufara algo molesta.

—Que amargada~

Rosa coqueteó unos momentos más, luego cogió unos bolsos y se fue hasta la chica rubia, haciendo un ademan para que se fueran pronto. Por el camino Rosalya le iba dando varios consejos para su "cita" mientras que Natalie le decía una y otra vez que solamente lo acompañaría.

Llegaron al departamento donde Nathaniel vivía solo hace un tiempo. La albina dejó las bolsas sobre un sofá y comenzó a buscar algo por todas partes.

—¿Qué buscas?

—El armario.

—Está a la entrada de mi habitación… ¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Para guardar tu nueva ropa.

Con una dulce mueca la chica de estilo victoriano se dirigió hasta el armario, llevando consigo las bolsas que traía desde la tienda. Algo curiosa la ojiamarilla la siguió, observando atentamente cada movimiento que la chica hacia sin decir nada.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

—Le pedí a Leigh que las escogiera para ti, son todas de tu talla y completamente tuyas~

—Pero yo no quiero ropa de mujer.

—Quien sabe cuánto tiempo seguirás así, no puedes ir todos los días con las mismas prendas, además… son gratis.

—¿Gratis? ¿Por qué?

—Pues… digamos que más adelante nos pagarás este favor.—Rosa esbozo una sonrisa ladina, la cual le recordaba a Castiel, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Natalie.—Ahora, debemos escoger un atuendo para que vayas a tu cita con Armin…

—¡Que no es una cita! Además… ¿Qué más da que vaya con la ropa que ya tengo puesta?

—Anteriormente ya lo habías dicho, es como si Castiel te hubiera vomitado encima… y eso no es para nada el estilo del chico gamer.

—¿No tendré que usar estas cosas altas?

—¿Los tacones? Pues… creo que podemos hacer un conjunto sin ellos.

Y completamente resignada, la preciosa rubia se entregó a las manos de la joven modista.

Ya siendo las cinco y veinte minutos, por fin la bella delegada estaba lista para salir.

—Al menos… es más cómodo que usar un vestido y tacones.—Nathaniel llevaba puesto un precioso suéter gris con la palabra "Meow" bordada, el cual dejaba a la vista su ombligo; unos preciosos jeans negros completamente ajustados y unas sencillas converse negras con blanco, dejando su cabello suelto con algo de ondulaciones.—¿Es necesario que muestre parte de mi abdomen?

—Debes mostrarte algo más seductora~

—No me gusta eso, además… me va a dar frío.

—Tengo el remedio para eso. —Y en un rápido movimiento, Rosalya le había puesto un gorro bastante grande gris.—Solucionado~

—¡¿Eso no tiene nada que ver?!

—Da igual, ya son las cinco y media, vas a llegar tarde~ —Y a empujones echó fuera del departamento al dueño de este.

—Pe-Pero… ¿Y tú?

—Me quedaré a arreglar tu armario y tu departamento. —Y antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, ya había cerrado la puerta.

—Demonios…

Suspiró de manera pesada y se resignó, debía ir si o si, ya se había comprometido y, además, iba bastante tarde.

Caminó hasta el parque, ya que le quedaba cerca. Una vez que llegó, se encontró con el chico gamer sentado en una banca evitando el sol y haciendo nada.

—Esto… perdón por la tardanza.

—Tranquila, llegué hace unos cinco minutos, solo que… sin mi consola tuve que observar la naturaleza~ —Armin soltó una risilla divertido, provocando que las hormonas femeninas de Nathaniel le provocaran un sonrojo de mejillas.

—Esto… ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro que si~

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta el centro comercial, sin que ninguno dijera una sola palabra, provocando que ya se sintiera el incómodo silencio.

—Así que… Esto… ¿Te gusta el pan?

—¿Perdona?

—¡A-Ah! ¡Lo que sucede es que había tanto silencio! Y pues… quería entablar una conversación… ¡No estoy loco! —Se podía decir que el intenso negro del cabello de Armin hacia una muy buena combinación con el hermoso tono carmesí que había adoptado su rostro completo por la vergüenza de la situación, pero todo cambió cuando escucho a la joven rubia reír.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras tan gracioso.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro que sí, no suelo reírme con cualquier cosa.

—Vaya… Tomaré eso como un cumplido~

Continuaron caminando unos minutos más, entre chistes malos de Armin y risas del delegado con no tan buen gusto para su sentido del humor y sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente al centro comercial.

Comenzaron a ver todas las tiendas que habían, pero Armin se fue directamente a la de video juegos con una gran sonrisa, seguido por la rubia que veía todo sorprendida.

—¿De donde vienes no hay centro comercial?

—¡A-Ah! Si, si hay… ¿Por qué?

—Es que te ves bastante sorprendida~ —Ante eso la hermosa delegada se sonrojó por la vergüenza. Varias veces había venido hasta este lugar, pero solo en este momento le llamaban mucho más que antes la atención todas las tiendas de ropa, accesorios y zapatos.

—Vaya, ignorando el hecho de que el camino hasta aquí es por el aire libre…

—Un momento… —Le interrumpió la hermosa rubia. —Vayas donde vayas debes pasar por el aire de libre.

—No si vas en auto, cierras las ventanas y llegas mucho más rápido a tu destino~

—No sales mucho ¿Verdad?

—Mamá dice que soy un anti social~ —El pelinegro sonrió de manera tierna y, nuevamente Natalie se había sonrojado.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Vamos pronto que debemos volver para estudiar! —Y de manera nerviosa ingresó al centro comercial con una rápida caminata, seguida por un confundido chico. —Esto… ¿Cuál es la tienda de video juegos?

—Es de lo único que me sé el camino de memoria~ —Al decir eso, Armin soltó una risilla divertido.

—Dime una cosa ¿Cómo logras llegar a tu casa?

—Pues… Alexy me guía a casa~

—Dios… eso quiere decir que si no es por tu hermano, tú llegarías a China y no a tu casa… —Natalie no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginarse al chico caminando sin rumbo por todas partes.

—Exactamente eso dicen mis padres… jeje

Finalmente ambos jóvenes llegaron a la tienda de video juegos e ingresaron a esta, el peli negro se dirigió directamente hasta el lugar de las consolas, mientras que la chica se quedó algo más atrás observando el lugar, hasta que finalmente se decidió por alcanzar a Armin.

—Esto… ¿Quieres que te ayude a comprar tu consola? El precio es bastante elevado… y finalmente fui yo la responsable de que tu antigua consola se hiciera trizas.

—No te preocupes, mis padres me debían una consola nueva. —El chico sonrío ampliamente. —Agradezco que me hayas acompañado, si hubiese venido solo… ya estaría esparramado en medio de la calle sufriendo la agonía del calor…

—Definitivamente eres extraño… —La rubia rió de manera tierna, provocando que Armin se sonrojara.

—Vo-Voy a comprar… ya vuelvo. —Y rápidamente el muchacho se fue hasta un vendedor, dejando a la muchacha un momento sola.

—Creo que podría comprarme algún juego o algo, para distraerme y olvidar que estoy convertido en una jodida fémina… —La chica suspiró de manera pesada, mientras caminó hasta casi la salida de la tienda, observando atentamente cada juego.

—Vaya… pero que princesa más hermosa hemos encontrado aquí ¿Verdad amigo?

—Claro que si… Ey guapa ¿No quieres compañía? ¿Qué dices si nos vamos los tres a un lugar más tranquilo?

Nathaniel estaba completamente paralizada, esos hombres desconocidos habían aparecido de la nada y la tenían rodeada. Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que Armin aún no terminaba la compra.

Quiso hacer algo para alejarse, pero se quedó inmóvil y sin poder hablar al sentir como uno de los hombres comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen descubierto por el abdomen _**"Estoy perdida"**_ pensó, solo deseaba que Armin terminara pronto su compra y se diera cuenta de que ella necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Disculpen jóvenes, pero me parece que la dama no quiere acompañarlos… —Natalie reconoció inmediatamente la voz y agradeció al cielo que esa persona apareciera en ese preciso instante.

* * *

 _ **Eso ha sido todo u esta capitulo no habrá que escoger atuendo porque aún falta completar esta cita :0 ¡Espero que les haya gustado! y que me dejen sus reviews que me gusta mucho leerlos y me dan ánimos para continuar~**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, por sus favoritos y por seguir esta historia... Atentamente Yuko-96**_ **ღ**


End file.
